outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gospel of Knoth
preaching the gospel to his followers]] The Gospel of Knoth is a biblical account of Sullivan Knoth's gospel to which he claims holds guidance and enlightenment spoken to him by God himself. The Gospel chapters can be read in the form of documents throughout Outlast 2. However, they are not obtained in chronological order. Book Chapter 1 #The words of Sullivan, who would be the new Ezekiel, who would be the Prophet to lead the scattered usurping strangers of a fallen Christ in the stolen Zion of the Pueblos, the Jicanilla, the Mescalero, and the Navajo. #Elected according to the blood wept in revelation, the foreknowledge of the Enemy even at the Gate and the crumbling ramparts, and obedience to the blood of God and Jesus Christ: Grace unto you but never peace. #To him blinded to a corrupted inheritance of defiled faith, the liars of Babel and whores of Babylon, they befot of the Devil who is a liar and father of lies. #O Zion, Zion, thou that stonest the prophets sent unto you so that your house is desolate and the blood of your ill-got children is sprinkled upon the earth to feed the wheat that fattens your brood for slaughter. #For all flesh is grass to fatten the sacrifical ox or the sacrilegious calf, O Ba'al, O El, O Gugalana, O Moloch, but grass left to wither and fertilized with blood will to seed and spread. #For the seed of the Prophet shall root the Enemy, that the Prophet may strike down with furious vengeance the bastard of lies begot in his own sin cleansed by his own blood spilled of his own issue. Chapter 2 #Wherefore gird up the loins of you that would listen, ready your mind, be open and sober in patience for revelation, obedient as children to parents, as parents to the Prophets, as the Prophets to God and His angels. #For as much as ye know that ye were not made incorruptible by incorruptible gold, so are the lies of tradition received from your fathers; #Received not by immaculate blood, the line of Adam corrupted beyond salvation by the line of Cain, circumcised but stiff-necked, uncircumsized of heart, and ill-grown of your father's lust; #Who verily defiled the revelations of Abraham, and of Jesus of Nazareth, and of Abū al-Qāsim Muḥammad ibn ʿAbd Allāh ibn ʿAbd al-Muṭṭalib ibn Hāshim, thou hellbound Jews, thou hellbound Christians, thou hellbound Moslems, who sow damnation in wait of reaping; #But receive not the vain conversation of your fathers, and pass the time of your sojourning in fear, not fashioning yourselves in ignorant lust. #And when called to account by the Father, defend His Heaven by the spilling of the heart's blood of the spider-eyed lamb, the Enemy, the unborn prince of lies. #For trust unto him whom it was revealed: be ye holy, for I am holy. Chapter 3 #Now it was in the thirty-fourth year of Sullivan Knoth, who would be Ezekiel, in the four-hundred and seventy-ninth year of Zion, in the one-thousand-nine-hundred and seventy-first year of Christ, in the eleventh month, on the dawn of the twenty-sixth day. #I was a prisoner of the usuries, a cobbler in the land of Al-Barquq, the mountain of the apricot tree called Albuquerque; #And I was weighed by false debts to the Pharisees of Zion, condemned to beat a mark of shame by those clothed in shame; #In the country of an usurping King called Lynch in his birth, who faced war and fought not, who set in stone the corruptions of he that came before, and condemned Zion to a sickness even unto death. #And the word of the Lord came unto me unbidden, as a thief in the night, cloaked in lies but shining with truth, a voice electric cast by a sinner and caught by metal rod; #And it spoke the words of Lamentation, saying “For this our heart is faint; for these things our eyes are dim.” #Saying “Because of the mountain of Zion, which is desolate, the foxes walk upon it.” #Saying “Thou, O Lord, remainest for ever; thy throne from generation to generation.” #Saying “Wherefore dost thou forget us for ever, and forsake us so long time?” #Saying “Turn thou us unto thee, O Lord, and we shall be turned; renew our days as of old.” #Saying “But thou hast utterly reject us; thou art very wroth against us.” #And I knew that he that spoke was the fox upon the mountain, called Mai-Dotlí̆shĭ and Mai-Iltsói by the defeated Navajo, the fox upon the mountain was the Prince of Chaos who speaks truth in lies. #And I silenced the voice and looked, and beheld unseen a great fire enfolding itself in the brightness of the rising sun, and out of the midst thereof a color out of space; #And my frenzied eyes cast back in unworthy gulfs of darkness, away from knowledge unbearable to man, and noise of the fury of the Lord came upon me; #And my ears bled as the member of a child at circumcision, and the Lord made known by this our covenant is made which ye shall keep. #He that hears where words cannot be spoke shall abide until time is no more, and the Enemy born of thine own issue shall be thy change for my vengeance. Chapter 4 #Hear the prophet Sullivan say: I feared greatly to hear the voices of the Lord, and denied Him in shame and heavy lamentation, rending the hair from my chest, even by the roots, so that blood marked my shanks as blood marks the cunt-passage of a beast born to toil. #And the Lord made known to me in words unspeakable, saying despair not, but open yourself even to me as a wife opens her cunt to her husband and rejoice in creation. #Your shame is not your own, sayeth the Lord, for I am but sore displeased with your fathers. #As ye thrive unjustly in the usury and treasure of thy father's toil, sayeth the Lord, so to do ye unjustly share in the righteousness and shame of they father's deeds, yea, only your blood is your own. #Therefore, o son of man, sayeth the Lord, turn ye unto me, and I will turn unto you. #Turn ye from your evil ways, turn ye from your unsired rutting, take not pleasure in women unmarked by their natural blood covenant with the Lord, but fuck and multiply as the act was designed of the Lord. #And I am very sore displeased sayeth the Lord, with the Gentile, and with the Heathen, and with the Pharisees of my gifted nation Zion, who take ease in their affliction, and turn they away from the teachings of the prophets. #Therefore, sayeth the Lord, as thine blood is thine own, and your deeds undone, open yourself to me, for the burden of the word of the Lord is thine. #Therefore as the Lord God commanded that I open mine eyes, I did, and did see. Chapter 5 #And I looked, and a gyre unwound form the night, a fire turned inward, burning from all directions towards the center, and drew the light from the walls of my room so that I hung in a void that shone in rainbows like oil upon a black mirror. #And I looked despite the pain and behold, out of the midst of the inward fire came the likeness of a creature, a figure as like to a man as a circle is to a sphere. #As a cross-section of a sphere would make a circle, so the cross-section of this creature would make a man, #And this was their appearance, they had the appearance of Jesus Christ's agony upon the cross, and in chest and sex had the appearance of a man. #And their faces were innumerable and joined to one another, a thousand eyes and everything a mouth, with wings and jaws inseparable even in sight, and the purpose of the eyes and the purpose of the jaws was both for a more perfect consumption. #Thus were their faces, and in the next moment, they were the bones of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse and the bones of the Horsemen, too. #And in the moment that followed their faces were the sex organs of angels, and in the moment that followed a bonfire of flame with voices singing in beauty to rend the mind, and in the moment that followed a reflection in silvered glass. #For their faces were all of these things at once, and their wings were joined one to another and as they flapped wove to arrest time and I could not take air into my body. Chapter 6 #Now as I beheld the living creature, God's Lamentations fresh in my mind, I asked, are you the Four Strange Creatures revealed to Ezekiel? #And the voice came from the firmament that as over their heads said unto me, Son of Man, this angel appears to Ezekiel, and to though, too, for your burdens are the same. #And, sayeth the Lord, you shall be Ezekiel to these wretched times, and Muhammad to its chosen people, and Noah to the flood of blood inflamed that will destroy the Heathens and Gentiles and Pharisees. #And like the four strange creatures of Ezekiel, and of John, and of Isaiah, and of Daniel, behold a wheel there upon the earth by the living creatures. #The appearance of the wheels and their work was as like to the corona of an eclipse; and they four had one likeness: and their appearance and their work was as it were a wheel int he middle of a wheel. #The rings of the wheels were dreadful, and full of eyes round about them four, thousand of eyes and none of them human, but black and intelligent and shining like the eyes of beasts ready for slaughter. #And where the unfaced creatures looked, the eyes of the rings focused, for the spirit of the creatures was in the wheels, and the spirit of the wheels was in the creature. Chapter 7 #And the creatures said unto me, son of your father's sins, lift your feet from the earth I will speak unto thee. #And the spirit entered the cunt of my mind and made seed there, and I became as the chorus of screams in the movement of the wheels, #And we said unto all of creation but I alone was given ears to hear, I send thee as Ezekiel to the shepherds of a false Israel, formed in mockery of My Will in the time of your birth, and sustained in warlike transgression and greed by every nation. #And all the children of false Israel and all the pharisees shall murmur against Ezekiel and against his gospel as they feast on that which dieteth of itself, baked with the dung that cometh out of man, in communion with their children. #Neither came their abominable flesh into my mouth, #And the Lord said unto me, get thee down unto the stiffnecked and weak of flesh, for your people have corrupted my book in the defilement of Esdras and Tobit, and Esther, and the Wisdom of Solomon, and Ecclesiasticus, and Baruch, and the letters of Jeremiah, and the Prayer of Azariah, and Susanna and Bel who killed the Dragon, and the Prayer of Manasseh, and the Maccabees. #For if you worship Me but partway you are as the parent who cuts away the limbs of his child to better love what remains. #And that child will die and I will hate thee as a killer of little children. Chapter 8 #And your people have made war in the fields of my son, in Eretz Yisrael. #My land laid waste but my seed firmly set, against Babylon and the Assyrian and against Rome, but fallen to the Moslem and failed in the crusades and betrayed in the time of the Publican Pharisees. #As it was written by Baruch ben Neriah in the words of the weeping Jeremiah: the prophets prophesy falsely, and the priests bear rule by lucre and shame and my people love to have it so. #Be thou instructed, O Ezekiel, lest my soul depart from thee, let not thy face be uncircumcised, in thy Jeremiad thou must not weep naught but tears, thou must weepest even blood. #And Sullivan Knoth inscribed his name as EZEKIEL upon eternity's banner, with iron blade he scratched the word “I” down the globe of his eye and it was slit and bled and his face was washed with tears and blood. #Thus saith the true Lord: now may I show you the truth, for you have cut thine face in covenant to me. #And the Lord saith: you have not cut away thine eye, but the scale you took for an eye, and now you may see. Chapter 9 #And the hand of the Lord took me by the roots of my innards and put a hook in my jaw and lifted me away from the bones of dead Zion and the shit of Publican swine. #And in the murk of outer dark I became as a cloud that covers the land and saw many things: #I turned my mind upon the desolate pasts where the history of the Lord should have been writ. #I turned my mind upon the coiled and ignominious now of a great prophet beaten and spat upon as a manged cur. #And finally God turned my mind to the future, of a dark and wonderful burden, of my blade at the throat of the Antichrist child, of my children drunk on the blood of those who would poison the word of the Lord. #And I flew as ravens four hundred miles west, across the land of the Havasupai, who recorded Noah's flood as the work of Hokomata. #And beyond Hokomata's wound that rent this failed Zion, God set me upon a very high mountain. #Then the lord said cover your uncircumcised eye that you may truly see. #I placed my hand over my immaculate eye, and the lord spilled such vision into my split and bleeding orb, as man issuing seed into the split sex of a blossomed woman. #Then said He unto me, here is your Temple, and here is your Gate. #And the dimensions, materials, and labor of Temple Gate was made known to me. #And the hands of those who would build Temple Gate were made known to me, and their faces, and their hearts. #Their hearts were filled with fear, but their hands would be willing, and their eyes would see the glory of His kingdom come. Chapter 10 #Then God showed me the work that was to be forged upon the anvil of Temple Gate; a blade honed even to cut the throat of the spider-eyed lamb. #And I gathered my disciples, from the land of Al-Barquq, and the town of Holy Faith, and from among the impotent apocalyptans in Los Alamos. #All the time pursued by Publicans and their tax collectors, hounded and harried, moving as we grew, a tribe born wandering in no man's desert. #The Lord gave to Ezekiel more wives than brothers, though I turned away none; neither thief, whore, rapist, addict, murderer, pedophile, cripple. #And I asked the Lord for guidance of the temptations of many wives and a voice of strong wine spoke: know ye not Abraham, Jacob, David, and Solomon. #It is simply commanded that you take no woman as rival to her sister, do not uncover one's nakedness while the other is alive. #Nor take your daughters as rivals to their mothers before their blood or while the elder is alive. #And of your wives and daughters you will have your greatest warriors, in wimples with weapons that censer. #And it shall be yours to multiply, to make children upon a legion of women, and children upon those whildren, and upon those children, until your line is a nation. #For from your nation the Enemy shall emerge. Chapter 11 #The fruit of destruction shall ripen within the foul womb of the martyred mother, the spider eyed lamb shall bring judgement of the lesser whore onto even the great whore who sitteth upon many waters. #For from Ezekiel's nation the Enemy shall be born. #And then shall that wicked be revealed, whom the Lord shall consume with the spirit of his mouth, and shall destroy with the brightness of his coming: #Even him, whose coming is after the working of Satan with all power and signs and lying wonders, #And with all deceivableness of unrighteousness in them that perish; because they receiveth not the love of the truth, that they might be saved. #And for this cause God shall send them strong delusions, that they should believe a lie: #That they all might be damned who believed not the truth, but had pleasure in unrighteousness. #And Ezekiel said unto his midwives, and his hunters: you are the raven and I am the wolf, who will allow you to feed if you lead me to slaughter. #For God has said the flesh of beasts is yours only in sacrifice to me, even unto the flesh of your offspring. New Gospels Upon verse 7 are written the New Gospels, additions to this chapter which might be due to the discovery of Val's splintering group from the Testament of New Ezekiel, labelled Heretics—which would then spill over onto the next chapter—They go as follow: Chapter 12 #And finally from the Temple the teachings of Sullivan Knoth, servant of truth and faithful witness, the gateway to paradise, who loved us and washed us from sins in our own blood. #Remember this: thou hast fallen, and must repent, and the bloody work is before you; so harden they hearts and thy hands, and sharpen thine blades. #And know these things shall precede the coming of the Antichrist, and fear none of those things which thou shalt suffer. #Fear not the dreams that walk outside sleep, that by which ye shall be imprisoned and tortured; that shall dredge from the prisons of thy memory your unrepentant sins. #And they faults, even in the virginal fears of your whelping years, shall be visited upon you, and you shall bleed and wail, and you shall repent. #For the sins of the past shall rise before the dead may rise in the last days; for thou has little strength, and denied all names, and tarried long in the hours of temptation. #And the air shall be as thick with locusts as will choke thy breath. #And ye shall be ravaged with boils and sickness; your body a temple and city to pestilence, and thy sex will wither and rot as flesh for carrion birds. #And the corpses upon the water shall be as solid land so thick they lie, with death an open door beneath, and no man can shut it, and no angels can hear they voice. #And the blood of the lying God of the sky shall be cut, and his blood will fall as rain, for all things must die when God finds no perfection even in his own perfection. Chapter 13 #And by these signs shall though know of the nearing breach of Hell's cunt. #Then the night air shall sing with the grinding edges of the midwive's blades, and the fearful lamentation of the righteous and sinners alike. #And the final sign shall be the work of the Enemy, fearful even in his prison, who shall reach out and into the heart of Sullivan Knoth's dearest and most trusted disciple. #For this one is secretly stiff-necked and uncircumsized of heart, the offspring of Seth, the offspring of Cain, for the eldest and best of the child fertilized only the earth and with his blood. #The disciple's mind shall descend among the damned and hated of God, shall commune with the Enemy, shall bathe in the seed of the spider-eyed lamb. #It shall be the betrayal of Temple Gate, and of God, and even of Sullivan Knoth who has loved true and would guide the chosen to salvation. #And heretics shall rise in the midst of the righteous, and they all shall suffer a thousand tortures and seven times seven that in suffering and shame before death and in eternity forever, #For lo, at the sounding of the Prophet's truth, the babe shall leap in the martyr's womb for fear. Chapter 14 #And in the moments before her birth the Antichrist shall wake, even in the womb, and her woe and misery will bleed and corrupt the earth. #As Jesus Christ of Nazareth dethroned death in glory of God, the Antichrist of Temple Gate shall set the grim horsemen back upon their throne, unless she is murdered in her bloody cradle. #But Ezekiel shall judge the unborn spider-eyed lamb by knife and by fire, and the righteous shall proclaim and Alleluia. #And ye shall see Heaven open and come to Earth, and Ezekile shall sit astride a white horse; his eyes shall be flame, upon his head will be all the crowns of the earth. #And he shall take a new name, as of to the Word of God, for he shall be clothed with a vesture dipped in blood; and his new name shall be known to none but himself. #And the angels shall be carrion birds, who feast upon the flesh of kings, the flesh of mothers, the flesh of mighty men, the flesh of horses and them that sit on them, the flesh of free men and slaves. #And if they feed on the flesh of that damned child, then heaven is yours. #But if that child draws breath; if the eyes of the antichrist are allowed to take in the ligth of the world, they shall swallow the light of the world. #Then death shall reign again, and endless suffering shall reward those who revel in suffering, and endless regret shall torture the righteous in the immedicable regrets of sin and shame. Chapter 15 #And God spoke from the mouth of Ezekiel so that his ears bled, and his teeth cracked, and the seed issued from his inspired loins, and in his words were the blood of Christ. #And of this blood was a river, and its sustenance healed the festering wood of the trees that bore the seven nations. #By the blood of the lamb, the spider-eyed lamb shall fall forever. #And they that remain shall need no light, neither candle nor electric flame, for vision shall be an eternal dawn. #Seal not the prophecies of my word, but copy them even exact of letter and with every waking moment of they life, for I am thy fellowservant, and of thy brethren the Prophet, and father, and as shepherd say only this: God will reward you. #Be ye filthy, be ye just, be ye unjust, be ye clothed in shame or in glory, in time God shall fuck ye with it, and so shall be thy reward. #We all of us are Alpha and Omega, and Ezekiel the first among all, and ye shall climb the tree of life or be crucified upon it. #Only the chosen of God shall find sanctuary within Temple Gate, for without there are whores, and killers, and idolaters, Pharisees, publicans, blasphemers, tax collectors, and tyrants. #And the angels say: God turned away from man until the time his son Jesus Christ came to testify unto you. #Jesus Christ turned away from man until the time his Prophet Sullivan Knoth came to testify unto you. #And every word of the Prophet is true for it is written in this book, and this book is the truth. #You shall testify these things, and in you shall be the book of life, and you shall live in this holy city, and you shall say come quickly, revelations, even in my suffering, even in the death of my children, come Lord God and give me paradise. #The Grace of God and his prophet Sullivan Knoth be with you all. Amen. Navigation Category:Outlast Universe Category:Documents Category:Outlast 2 documents